New Love in Old Places
by SexyRogueSlayer88
Summary: Izzie returns after being away for two years. Seeing all her friends and being back at Seattle Grace is nothing compared to how she feels when she see's Lexie. Will a relationship arise? We'll see. I DO NOT OWN GREY'S!


Ok so I randomly thought of this idea…not quite sure how it will work out so I'll make this short. Reviews will be great! I people like it I'll keep at it. By the way, I DO NOT OWN GREY'S OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Isobel Stevens stood outside of Seattle Grace, staring at the doors. She had requested to return after two years of working at a hospital in Cleveland and the blonde was happy to be back. "Place still looks the same" she said smiling before taking a deep breath and walking inside. So far, the only one who knew of her return was Dr. Webber, and Izzie was hoping to surprise the others. She looked around, not realizing how much she had truly missed working there. She walked up to the nurses' station and smiled "Hi, I'm Dr. Stevens, I'm supposed to start working here today" she said to the nurse sitting down "Well actually I'm starting to work here again" she said laughing. The nurse raised an eyebrow and nodded "Uh-huh…ok well, let me just page Dr. Webber and he can come talk to you" she said pressing a small button. Izzie nodded, leaning against the wall "Ok thank you" she said setting her bag down. The blonde Surgeon smiled as she spotted Sloan "Hey McSteamy" she yelled, trying to get his attention. Mark turned around; looking for whoever called him by the nickname he thought he'd gotten rid of. His eyes widened when he spotted Izzie "Stevens" he asked with a grin "What the hell are you doing here" she asked walking over and hugging her. Izzie laughed, returning the hug "I requested a transfer, I start working here again as of today, I'm just waiting on Dr. Webber to come tell me what to do" she said with a laugh.

Mark couldn't help but smile "Back for good, oh hell yes, this is gonna be awesome" he said smirking "Have you talked to anyone else yet" he asked. Izzie shook her head "Not yet, you're the first person I've seen" she said smiling. The nurse looked up at Izzie and cleared her throat "Sorry to interrupt but Mark, Dr. Webber wants you to handle this one, he's in surgery" she said smiling. Mark smirked nodding his head "Alright that works, come on Iz, I think Meredith and Kristina are in the cafeteria" he said grinning. Izzie laughed picking up her bag "Ok hang on, let me put my bag in the locker room" she said shaking her head as she walked with him. She walked into the locker room, putting her things in a free locker before pulling on her scrubs. She walked back out and smiled at Mark, "Ok let's go surprise the hell out of everyone" she said grinning. Mark laughed as they walked down the hall "So how ya been Iz, feeling alright" he asked looking at the blonde. Izzie smiled "I'm doing really well, no traces of the cancer at all. Been healthy as a horse" she said with a small laugh. Mark nodded as they reached the cafeteria "That's really good, I'm glad to know everything is alright" he said smiling "Come on Dr. Stevens, after you" he said opening the door. Izzie smiled walking inside, she spotted Meredith and Kristina sitting at a table and grinned walking up behind them "Excuse me, but is this seat taken" she asked with a smirk. Meredith turned around and practically screamed "Oh my god Izzie" she yelled jumping up and hugging her friend "What in god's name are you doing back here" she asked happily. Kristina smiled standing up and hugging the blonde "Yeah, last we heard you were working in Cleveland" she asked with a grin. Izzie laughed sitting down "I transferred here, I missed this hospital and I missed you guys" she said smiling. Meredith and Kristina sat down, as did Mark "That's great Iz, oh my god you have missed so much" Meredith said happily "We've got so much to catch up on" she said laughing. Izzie nodded "I know, I've missed you guys so much, it just feels so right to be here" she said shaking her head. Kristina laughed "That's because it is, this place is your home, just like it's ours, you belong here".

Meredith smiled taking a drink of her water "She's right, this is your home, oh speaking of homes, where are you staying" she asked, still in complete shock at her friend's return. Izzie smiled "Uh…I actually haven't completely figured that out yet…but I was shooting for getting a small apartment" she said shrugging. Meredith shook her head "Nah, you're going to come back and live with Derek and I, we'll make room for you, besides you _have _to meet Zola, you'll adore her" she said grinning. Izzie smiled "I'm dying to meet her, from what you said in your last e-mail she sounds just adorable" she said laughing softly "But are you sure it's ok I stay with you guys" she asked. Meredith nodded "Of course, for now you can share a room with Lexie" she said smiling. Izzie laughed softly "Ok that works…wait…Lexie like your sister Lexie" she asked confused. Meredith nodded "Yeah, she's living with us, you don't mind do you" she asked. "Who doesn't mind what" Lexie Grey said walking up. Izzie turned around and her mouth fell open, seeing Meredith's half-sister *_Wow…I never realized how beautiful she was….no! Bad Izzie! Bad! This is Meredith's sister you're thinking about* _the blonde thought, closing her mouth. Lexie grinned seeing Izzie "Izzie hi, oh my god when did you get here" she asked hugging the shocked surgeon. Izzie swallowed, breathing in Lexie's scent "Uh…just today…I'm back permanently" she said with a grin "And it appears that we'll be roomies. That is if you don't mind". The younger Grey smiled "No that's totally cool, not a problem at all" she said happily *_me and Izzie Stevens sharing a room, oh wow…I think I'm blushing…am I blushing? I hope I'm not blushing….oh god…I am I can feel it….stop it Lexie, Izzie is straight as a ruler remember. Just stop* _she thought, laughing softly. Izzie grinned "Good, don't worry, I don't snore" she said laughing. Lexie laughed softly "Good, neither do I" she said smiling. Meredith looked from her sister to her friend, raising an eyebrow "well good that's settled, so I say we eat. Then after work we go out for drinks" she said smiling. Izzie smiled "I'm in" she said grinning. Mark and Kristina nodded. Lexie smiled; looking at Izzie "You know me, I'm always up for a drink" she said softly, secretly hoping that she and Izzie could talk alone.

Well what did you guys think? It's just the first chapter so sorry if it's a bit scattered. If you guys like it please let me know! I'll love you forever because I really would like to continue this story.


End file.
